Encuentros
by Sumi-Aoyagi
Summary: Arthur no sabe nadar, y Antonio se aprovecha de ello.


Como siempre, APH no me pertenece, y todo lo que menciono aquí escrito es propiedad de su debido autor.

Hace tiempo que tenía pensado escribir ésto, pero quiero dedicárselo especialmente a mi Arthur personal, que hace un par de días fue su cumpleaños, y en espera de que le llegue mi regalito por carta, me gustaría que lo leyera~ ¡y también que supiera que le quiero mucho mucho mucho!

* * *

Ambos barcos ardían en llamas. Los cañones habían impactado casi simultáneamente en el navío enemigo, haciendo que sus respectivas tripulaciones se vieran obligadas a saltar por la borda.

El moreno fue el primero en caer al agua, alejándose de la corriente de aguas que lo arrastraba hacía la base de su propio barco.  
Observó con impotencia como sus hombres caían también al mar, mascullando entre dientes alguna que otra maldición.

Gritos podían oírse en aquella marabunta de cuerpos flotantes, los ingleses igualmente afectados por el caos que había ocasionado ese encuentro poco oportuno con los españoles.

-¡Arthur, voy a matarte! -gritó el capitán del navío español, buscando la cabellera rubia entre los hombres dispersos por la superficie del agua. -¡Da la cara!

De pronto un recuerdo invadió su mente: el inglés no sabía nadar.  
Volvió a maldecir y se sumergió bajo el agua, buscando con insistencia el cuerpo del rubio, hasta que finalmente pudo diferenciar el color de la casaca azul del otro, flotando todavía sobre sus hombros y a pocos metros del barco británico.

Lo sacó a duras penas, ya que las corrientes de agua los impulsaban hacía el navío medio hundido, haciendo que la tarea de arrastrar al otro consigo se volviese aún más difícil.

El encuentro había tenido lugar cuando una de las naves zarpaba de una isla próxima a la ubicación actual, encontrándose con la enemiga en medio del océano y provocando una batalla repentina, que sin duda había acabado con los botines de ambas tripulaciones.

Por suerte para Antonio acababan de zarpar, y la isla se encontraba a poca distancia de ellos, de manera que pudo nadar hasta la orilla llevando a un inconsciente Arthur consigo.

Al llegar, depositó su cuerpo sobre la arena, acercándose a su boca y exhalando aire en ella varias veces, comprimiendo también su pecho hasta que el rubio reaccionó y pudo escupir el agua que había entrado en sus pulmones.

Tosió durante unos segundos, comenzando a respirar agitado.

-Maldita sea. ¿Dónde se ha visto un pirata que no sabe nadar? -resopló Antonio, sentándose en la arena y suspirando aliviado.

-C-cállate. -respondió el inglés, todavía algo atorado.

-No me callo. ¡Encima que te he salvado! ¡Mira lo que has hecho con mi barco! -se levantó enfadado, señalando con indignación el festival de llamas que podía verse a lo lejos.

Arthur sonrió divertido, mirando con atención y pasando por alto que su propio barco también se había ido a pique. Lo que contaba era que había hundido el de su rival.

-...¿Te parece gracioso? -se acercó y levantó al inglés por el cuello de su camisa, zarandeándolo un poco y mirándole con furia.

-¡Suéltame imbécil! -exclamó Arthur, forcejeando con el moreno hasta hacer que ambos cayeran al suelo, enredándose en un revoltijo de patadas y puñetazos.

-¡Menudo capitán estás hecho! -dijo Antonio mientras trataba de quitarse de encima al otro, empujándole de nuevo contra la arena y logrando ponerse en pie. -¿Qué pensarían tus hombres si supieran que no sabes nadar?

-...Ni te atrevas. -amenazó por lo bajo, mirándole con temor.

-Sería divertido. Puedo gritárselo ahora mismo. -dio varios pasos hacía la orilla, metiendo los pies en el agua. -¡Eh! ¡Muchachos! -gritó con ganas, sonriendo orgulloso y esperando captar la atención de los tripulantes que todavía se encontraban en el agua.

El inglés no tardó en levantarse tras él y empujarlo para que se callase, agarrando la casaca del español con las manos y mirándole con rabia. -Haré lo que quieras, pero no abras la bocaza, joder.

-Quiero algo a cambio. -respondió con decisión.

El rubio sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. En numerosas ocasiones ambos habían pactado "favores" que debían cumplir si querían que el otro no echase por la borda su reputación. Conocían demasiado el uno del otro.  
Su rivalidad no era sólo odio y peleas. La complicidad que habían llegado a forjar era lo que los definía, oculta bajo una maraña de insultos y faltas de respeto.

-Lo tendrás. Ya lo sabes. -dijo sonriendo. En el fondo le gustaba eso.

-Bien, porque quiero un adelanto. -ahora fue Antonio quien le devolvió la sonrisa, acercándose a él y besándole bruscamente, haciendo chocar sus labios e introduciendo la lengua en su boca, recorriéndola con avidez.

Las manos del moreno tampoco estuvieron quietas. Apartaron la casaca del inglés, haciéndola caer al agua y recorriendo sus caderas por encima de la ropa húmeda.

-Antonio... -murmuró el rubio contra sus labios, correspondiendo al beso y pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno, jugando con varios mechones de pelo que se encontraban revueltos en la nuca del español.

Se separaron a los pocos segundos ante la falta de aire, respirando agitados y mirándose el uno al otro.  
Realmente, lo que estaba por pasar era la mejor parte. Y la isla sería testigo de ello.

* * *

¡Siento haberlo dejado aquí! Pero no me apetecía nada escribir lemmon justo en este fic. Soy una corta rollos *A*U xDDDDD (me lo he cortado incluso a mí).

Tenía intención de hacerlo un Oneshot cortito, y así se ha quedado.  
Anyway, espero que os haya gustado :'3 ~


End file.
